The invention relates to a dispenser pump and a method for operating a dispenser pump, by means of which a fluid can be pumped from a reservoir upwards to a dispenser head, particularly for applying cosmetic products like hair care products.
From WO 96/28257 a dispenser with a dispenser pump is known comprising a dip tube and a piston pipe for pumping a liquid into a channel of a housing and from there through the piston to a chamber of a dispenser head via a valve. From the chamber of the dispenser head the liquid can be dispensed via a further valve of the dispenser head. The dispenser head can be pushed down for pumping the liquid against the spring force of a harmonica bellow which can push the dispenser head back in its starting position. The harmonica bellow is connected with the dispenser head and an intermediate part by which the housing can be clamped between a bottle and the intermediate part screwed with the bottle.
From EP 1 539 365 A1 a dispenser head is known comprising a lower piece to be connected to a pump and a head part for providing an outlet, wherein the head part is guided at the lower piece in axial direction. The head part and the lower piece are connected via a tubular bellow bordering a discharge channel for discharging a fluid from the lower piece via the bellow and the head part to the outlet. The tubular bellow is pressed on tubular parts of the head part and the lower piece. When the head part is pressed towards the lower part against a spring force of the bellow the bellow unrolls along a conical part of the lower piece.
There is a permanent need for reducing the manufacturing costs of a dispenser used for applying cosmetic products like hair care products.